


After Prom

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domination, F/F, Futa, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

Twas the night of the big dance that Yang and Weiss had spent so much time preparing to their heart’s content. It was also the perfect chance for Cinder Fall, futanari student of Haven Academy, and notorious criminal, to sneak her way into the CCT building and hack into their systems for all the intel she could about the upcoming Vytal Festival. Unfortunately for her, a young Rose had made her way into the building after following the mysterious figure in.  
  
Watching the young girl roam in search for her, Cinder sat quietly, hiding from the young girl with ease. _Just leave already, dammit! I swear if you don’t leave in the next two minutes, I’m going to rape that pretty face of yours._ She doubled back on her thought and shook her head. _I can’t believe that thought just crossed my mind. I mean...she is cute and fuckable but...no. Not here. If anything, back in the dorm._ _  
_ __  
Two minutes passed and Ruby was still roaming the room and looking for Cinder. “Dammit, Girl! Why won’t you just leave!” Cinder shouted, her anger overtaking her logic. The woman fired two arrows into young Ruby’s dress to pin her down to the floor. Before the girl had the chance to scream, the futanari faux student shoved her increasingly hardening ten inch appendage into the girl’s mouth. “This is for not leaving when I need you to!”  
  
Luckily, Cinder still had her mask on so her identity was hidden from the Beacon student. “Mmmm! Mm!” Ruby tried mumbling against Cinder’s cock, unknowingly sending wave after wave of pleasure into the woman’s body. Ruby tried biting down on Cinder’s member in an attempt to harm the woman. The partial maiden was luckily a masochist and enjoyed the pain.  
  
Cinder smiled and began thrusting her member as deep into Ruby’s throat as she could. “That’s the way, girl. Bite down like the bitch you are and I’ll give you a reward for your work.” Faster and faster, she moved her hips until Ruby kissed the base of Cinder’s cock. “Or maybe I’ll just fill that throat of yours before you can do anything about it!~” She could look down to see the young girl’s face was in almost pure ecstasy as she was being used like a toy. “Who would’ve thought a cute girl like you would be such a slut to enjoy being face-raped by a stranger.”  
  
Ruby looked up at Cinder, eyes coated in tears from the pain of having a cock ram into the back of her throat over and over. “Please….stop…” She eased out every chance she got when Cinder’s member wasn’t lodged in her throat and cutting off her air. After a few moments, the girl learned to start breathing through her nose each chance she got. She gave up trying when she realized the stranger wasn’t paying attention to her plea. Neither girl realized it but the young huntress in training was starting to leave a puddle of arousal on the floor from her womanhood.  
  
As she watched the color drain from Ruby’s eyes from the lack of airflow, Cinder moaned and gripped hard on Ruby’s hair, blowing her first load straight into the back of Ruby’s throat. The scalding white hot liquid coated the younger girl’s insides as she was forced to swallow it all. The young Rose accepted her fate and closed her eyes, expecting to pass out from lack of oxygen any moment. Just before she felt herself slip away, Cinder pulled herself out of the younger girl and sighed happily, putting her hand over Ruby’s mouth and holding it shut by her cheeks.  
  
“You’re not going anywhere just yet. And when you do, you’re going to lie about where you were. Now, I’m not done with you, so you’re going to come back to me so I can use you more. Do I make myself clear?” She wasn’t exactly asking, but figured she’d let the poor girl believe she was.  
  
Ruby gulped down the last bit of cum that was in her throat. She couldn’t hide the mixture of joy and misery that was swallowing that last bit of cum, hoping that she’d have a lingering aftertaste. The young girl whimpered softly when her hope wasn’t coming true. She nodded to Cinder’s question, speaking into the hand that covered her mouth. She was muffled but still understandable from the short distance. “Yes, ma’am.. But where am I going to go to get back to you?”  
  
“There is a hotel across town. The Drunken Swallow. Room 512. If anyone other than you shows up at that doorway before or after you do, you and that person will die.” The burning glow in her eyes along with the sinister bloodthirsty smile was all it took to convince Ruby that this unknown woman wasn’t playing games.  
  
“You can bring all the food you want to eat because you’ll be spending the night in the hotel with me. Any objections?”  
  
“What do I tell my team?” Ruby pleaded.  
  
“Not my problem.” Cinder smiled, letting go of Ruby’s mouth before booping her nose and vanishing into a puff of smoke. In all reality, she was just back in her hiding spot waiting for Ruby to leave. She never gave the girl a time because she knew all too well that Ruby was craving more and wouldn’t wait too long before finding her.  
  
Ruby left the room and the building, going back to her dorm and lying to her team about being too bored at the dance to really stay.  
  
 **Two Hours Later (10 PM)** **  
** **  
**Cinder waited in her hotel room, just like she had told Ruby she would. The partial maiden smiled and thought out loud to herself. “Oh, I can’t wait for that little bitch to come here. I’m gonna give it to her good and she’s going to love it and be begging for more when I’m done with her.” She put her mask back on her face and smiled. “And if she’s good enough, I might just give her more like she wants.”  
  
As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. “Ma’am? It’s me…” A meek voice said on the other side of the door. Nervous and scared of what was going to happen to her tonight. “I came alone like you told me… My team thinks I’m going to visit my mom’s grave…”  
  
“Come on in. The door’s unlocked.” Once the door opened, Cinder wasn’t in direct vision of the doorway, making sure to hide herself in case someone had come with Ruby and was letting her talk to earn Cinder’s trust. When the door closed and no one else came in, Cinder came out of hiding. She walked out of the bathroom with a smile, pretending to just have been freshening up. “I’m glad you came after all, dear Ruby Rose. I was worried you didn’t enjoy our...experience earlier, but I wanted more time with you.”  
  
This caused the little cookie-lover’s cheeks to turn the same shade as her dress. “R-Really…? I.. I don’t know what to say... Or how to feel. This is all just too weird to me, but my heart won’t stop racing.” She smiled and moved her hand over her heart.  
  
“Awe. Dear, I’m flattered. I just planned to have more sex with you, but after hearing that, I might just have to make you my girlfriend and spend even more time with you.” Cinder took her mask off of her face and set it down on the nightstand by the bed.  
  
“Cinder?! That was you?!” Ruby shouted, causing Cinder to quickly grab her mouth once again to shush her.  
  
“If you let people know, then we can’t spend time together. I had a job to do. That was it. Okay?” She let out a soft, but frustrated breath and smiled. “Well...what do you say we get started? I don’t want to force you to be here any longer than you want to.” She began stripping Ruby of her dress as she easily stripped out of her own with a extravagant hip wiggle.  
  
Now that both girls were in just their underwear, Cinder leaned in and gave Ruby a soft but passionate kiss before leading the girl to the bed. Ruby never wore a bra, thinking her breasts were too small for it, but her red panties with black lace matched her dress almost perfectly. Cinder, on the other hand, went pure black for her outfit. Black dress, black panties, and black bra. Nothing fancy that might make her stand out.  
  
Ruby turned her head and slowly spread her legs for Cinder, knowing it was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not. Even though she did indeed want it. That was easy for Cinder to tell as Ruby was already draining with arousal down her inner thighs and down to her asscrack. “You’re already this wet, Rose?” Cinder teased, placing her thick shaft against the girl’s lower lips before softly grinding against her. “I bet you’re one of those super sensitive girls who love to be teased before they get fucked senseless.” She smiled and kissed along Ruby’s neck, leaving a near-burning mark on the young girl’s neck every few kisses. “To mark you as my own. If anyone asks, tell them your Mistress gave you those marks.”  
  
“Yes, Ma’am. I mean, Mistress!” She quickly corrected herself. She had no idea why but she burned for this woman. She wanted her, she wanted this woman to want her entirely and love her to no end. “Whenever you want to..you can use me… I’ve been….broken in by toys already.” She wouldn’t admit it, but Weiss was the one to use those toys on her.  
  
Without hesitating Cinder hilted herself into Ruby’s core, eliciting euphoric moans from both girls. Giving herself a minute to get used to Ruby’s tightness, Cinder kissed Ruby over and over again, as if trying to make the taste of her own lip never leave Ruby’s own. Slowly, she began thrusting into the young girl, hitting against her cervix with each thrust. Each motion would cause Ruby to gasp and moan every time her deepest parts were hit by the woman inside of her. Her moans began growing rapid and better timed to Cinder’s quickening hips. After another moment or two, Cinder became comfortable enough to pull herself out of Ruby until only her tip remained inside before jamming herself into Ruby’s womb mere seconds afterwards.  
  
Both of their moans grew louder and faster, as Cinder’s were replaced with a mix of panting and moaning with each pump into the young girl. “Tell your Mistress what you want, girl! Tell her!”  
  
“Her cock!” Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs. “I want her cock to never leave my whore body! I want her to be inside of me forever! Knock me up! Breed me! Use me as you wish, Mistress!” Her quality begging was met with a rough and passionate kiss from her new owner as their bodies seemed to melt together. Cinder squished her breasts against Ruby’s as she continued pumping into the girl, causing their nipples to grind together with the motion of their bodies. The two earned a few complaints from the neighboring rooms, but neither one of them cared. Ruby was being used by her quickly treasured mistress and Cinder was happily using her new toy to her fullest content.  
  
Ruby’s moans changed into a loud scream of pleasure as she came all over her mistress’s cock. Euphoria washing over her as Cinder continued to use her core like a toy, dragging out the orgasm as her body did its best to milk the appendage inside of her for its warm and delicious secretion. The spasming caused by said orgasm was almost enough to send Cinder over her edge, but she slowed down, not wanting to be done with the girl.  
  
Smiling, she pulled out of Ruby and slapped the younger girl with her cock. “You had such a look of pleasure on your face last time you got to swallow my cum. Beg for me to cum in your mouth like a good girl and I’ll let you do it again, actually tasting it this time.” She let her cock rest along Ruby’s cheek as the girl mindlessly kissed and licked the balls hanging in front of her mouth.  
  
“Please, Mistress Cinder. Your cum tastes so good, I neeeed it! I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep without swallowing all of it!~” She looked up to her lover with her signature puppy dog eyes.  
  
“That’ll do for now, but you’ll learn to get better. Start by swallowing my cock.” She went to reach for Ruby’s mouth to open it, but Ruby already had it as wide as she could get it, eager for more of that delicious cock to hit her tastebuds. Cinder smiled, impressed at how quickly the young girl became obedient to her wishes. She pressed her cock against Ruby’s tongue and pushed it into the back of her throat, where she quickly felt the young girl’s throat close around her member. Over and over the girl gagged but did her best to swallow the cock in her throat and milk the cum from it.  
  
But already being as sensitive as she was, it was only about thirty seconds before the maiden pulled back and allowed string after string to splash against Ruby’s cheek, quickly filling her little mouth before panting and falling back onto the bed. She watched as Ruby let it just sit in her mouth for a solid minute, savoring the taste to the best of her ability. “Heh. A naughty little slut, aren’t you?”  
  
Ruby let out a happy noise as she nodded and swallowed all of the cum in her mouth, opening it to show it was all gone. “Thank you for the treat, Mistress!”  
  
Cinder nodded and pushed Ruby onto her back, sitting on her thighs. “Get to sleep, Rose. We’ll be having more fun in the morning after my shower. Or during if you behave properly.” She leaned in to kiss Ruby but was met with eager lips before she expected it. “Well, I’m glad you’re happy.”  
  
Getting off of Ruby’s thighs, she laid down onto her back and smiled, raising her arm into the air for Ruby to get under and cuddle up to her. And that’s exactly what little Ruby did.  
  
“Goodnight, Mistress!~”   
  
“Goodnight, Ruby.”


End file.
